This invention relates generally to a washing machine overflow control unit. More particularly, the invention relates to a washing machine overflow control valve which interconnects the drain hose of a washing machine to a stand-pipe of the drainage system. In one aspect, the invention relates to a washing machine overflow control valve which responds to an overflow condition in the drainage system to deactivate the washing machine.
Washing machines are presently in wide use in homes across the country. Most present day washing machines are of the automatic type which automatically cycle through various operations until the clothes are completely washed, rinsed, and partially dried. The drain tube of the washing machine through which the dirty water is disposed is usually inserted into a stand-pipe which, in turn, is coupled to the household drainage system. Problems have arisen, however, in the use of such automatic washing machines when the household drainage system becomes clogged for any reason. Upon such a happening, the stand-pipe will overflow and a large amount of water will be pumped out of the machine onto the floor and thus throughout a portion of the household to cause considerable damage.
Heretofore, numerous washing machine overflow control units and devices have been proposed by the prior art which would allow the housewife to employ the automatic washing machine and to leave same unattended without fear of drain overflow problems occurring. Some of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,862,433 and 3,091,111.
However, a need has long been recognized for a washing machine overflow control unit which can readily be incorporated into existing houses and which is reliable and simple in construction. Further, the need has been felt for an improved washing machine overflow control unit which could readily detect a pressure build-up within the drainage system to deactivate the washing machine without fear of overflowing or damage to the machine.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an improved washing machine overflow control unit which can readily be positioned within the stand-pipe of the drainage system without expensive modifications to same. Broadly, the washing machine overflow control means comprises a cylindrical plug device having a central axially extending passageway therethrough and a by-pass valve interconnecting the passageway of the cylindrical plug with the atmosphere. The by-pass valve is provided with an open and a closed position. Further, according to the invention, a washing machine overflow control means is provided which is operatively connected to a pressure switch so that upon a build-up of water pressure within the drainage system a switch is activated to break the electrical circuit to the washing machine.